


Of Babies and Beginnings

by blue_claw7



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar)-centric, Appa (Avatar)-Centric, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Minor Aang/Katara, Post-War, Sky Bisons (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_claw7/pseuds/blue_claw7
Summary: Aang and Appa find a herd of sky bisons.
Relationships: Aang & Appa (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: ATLA Prompt Rumble XXI





	Of Babies and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myargalargan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myargalargan/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Myargalargan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myargalargan/pseuds/Myargalargan) in the [atla_prompt_rumble_xxi](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/atla_prompt_rumble_xxi) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Appa. That's the prompt. 😅 Could be Appa with friends, or Appa alone. I just love that giant beast.  
> Beta'd by [@MayoToffees](https://mayonnaisetoffees.tumblr.com/).

Appa gave a deep, happy growl.

“I missed it too, buddy.” Aang beamed as wind flew around him. No matter how old he got or the things he became responsible for, just him and Appa flying was something else. It was the sweet -and sometimes bittersweet - nostalgia of the two that belonged to the world of 100 years ago; to a long-lost world.

But for now, he was one with the wind, lighter than ever. There was a special type of serenity that came with flying.

Aang sighed, leaning on Appa. 

The ocean was stretching to the horizon. Blue above him, blue beneath him… Except for the small, lonely island group he hadn’t noticed on his way. Previously, he had been too worried and thoughtful to actually enjoy the magnificent weather. As the issue that rose in one of the cities had been solved, he was on his way back home. Now, Aang could appreciate his surroundings with all his heart. 

_ Home _ , he thought. Katara, Kya, Bumi, and the new member of their family that would join them in six months.

Aang spotted a dot in the air, over the biggest island of the group. His eyes went over it. The sky was spotless except for that, not a single clou—

His head  _ snapped _ . Aang bolted upright and squinted his eyes. Whatever that thing was, it was flying…differently. Not like a bird -too big to be a bird- but not something human-made.  It took him a few moments to comprehend the difference.

Aang gasped. His heart began to drum in his chest as it made a deep dive, getting lost in the forest.

“Did… Did you see that too?” he asked, barely above a whisper. Appa growled, flapping his tail faster and changing his course to the island. Aang ducked feeling the strong wind. Appa was flying as if they were chased. He clung tightly to Appa so he didn’t fall straight into the ocean. 

If they were mistaken, the disappointment would be harsher than falling down. 

They were approaching the island rapidly. Echoes of a lost past were too strong, calling them. Appa made soft noises coming deep from his throat. Aang begged to every spirit and deity he knew, every Gru he could remember at that moment that it was what he thought.

Moments seemed to become centuries. Too long, too long… 

Appa roughly landed on the beach. Aang jumped down not losing a moment. A thick forest was before him, going far in the island, up to the mountains.

“Wait here, buddy.”

Appa growled, and then growled louder, gathering his breath for something. Aang stopped running and looked at Appa, concern rising in him. Was he alright? Had the excitement been too much?

Appa  _ shouted _ . Aang ducked, covering his ears. The ground beneath him shook. Birds threw themselves in the air, frantically flying away and chirping in fright. Among all that noise, Aang heard a similar growl to Appa’s.

His arms fell on his sides. 

Good grief, it was real.

Sky bisons.

_ Sky bisons _ .

Appa gave a softer growl and then ascended. 

“Appa!” Aang shouted after him. Pushing the air down, he jumped up. Aang barely managed to land himself on Appa, arms shaking.

He could feel Appa too shaking, unable to contain his excitement and fear and hope and happiness and—

If  _ he _ saw Air Nomads all of a sudden…

Appa was flying straight to the mountains. There were caves, little holes in the mountain like bee-hives. 

Aang sat at the edge of Appa’s neck, eyes searching over the caves. A head with a too-familiar brown arrow on it appeared for a moment, then disappeared.

“Did you see that?!” he shouted, nearly falling off. Appa growled back, circling over the caves. His voice was different now, coming from deep within. It was carrying all the lost lives and friends, the hope of impossible.

Appa kept circling. The other sky bisons were not coming out. Aang was sure he hadn’t seen wrong, it wasn’t a sight to be mistaken.

Appa’s cry became heartbreaking as he hopelessly circled over and over the caves. Traumas of the past were holding him back. 

Aang patted Appa’s head.

“I’ll go get them out, alright?” Appa looked up and blinked. Spirits, tears were shining in his eyes.

“I know buddy,” Aang said softer. “I know.”

* * *

They returned to the island—the  _ Tenzin Islands, _ as in records— a week later, this time with the whole family. 

A few air acolytes and Gru Pathik -the man was as old as dirt at this point- were awaiting them. Aang had learnt what was wrong with these sky bisons, or rather, what was  _ different _ . 

The herd had somehow fled and survived in that secluded island, inhabiting the caves that had formed from the volcanic activities. Hundred years in wilderness… They were different now: uncooperative, stubborn not to leave the island. Some changes in their looks had happened too.

Yet at the core, they were still the same. They were sky bisons, and that was what mattered. No matter how a long run it would be, they could be domesticated again with help. The future of the sky bisons could be saved.

Appa no longer had to be the last of his kind.

As soon as they all set foot on the island, Appa gave the happiest growl he had ever heard and descended into the air, joining the other sky bisons. If they could laugh, Aang was sure Appa’s could now be heard from both Poles.

Bumi gave a roar and ran, much to Katara’s concern. In a matter of seconds, he was wrestling with the baby bisons.

Spirits, there were  _ baby bisons _ . 

Healthy baby bisons that sang hope. Cute, little, fluffy baby bisons that reminded him the first time he saw Appa. It felt more than a century ago, and it was. 

Kya was holding Katara’s hand, walking with floppy steps. Her curious gaze was on the flying bisons, pointing to the sky and babbling. 

Aang found himself struck on where he stood. Air acolytes walking around, sky bisons flying in the sky… And Katara was there, now sitting under a tree at the end of the beach. Kya was next to her giggling as she ran her hand through a bison’s fur. Bumi somehow seemed to be winning his match.

He could almost hear Gyatso cheering for Bumi on sidelines.

Aang brushed the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand. Air Nomads would live on after his death, even without anymore airbenders. 

Appa landed next to him. Aang sniffled, turning to Appa and meeting his curious gaze. He chuckled as Appa licked him. He patted Appa’s side, looking at his shining eyes.

“You are not the last of your kind anymore.” Appa gave a joyful growl. He looked so  _ happy _ . Lifetime companion or not, Aang wasn’t going to take that away from him.

“You could stay here.” Appa stiffened.

Aang knew better than anyone what it meant to be last. There, Appa was with his kind, with his friends. He had never hoped,  _ dared _ to hope such a thing could be possible. Yet it was.

Appa growled, shaking his head fervently. Aang laughed -a bit teary-eyed- and ran his hand through his fur. 

“Always.”

Appa growled back, agreeing with him. 

“Always,” he murmured again, resting his head on Appa’s side. He was not the last of his kind anymore, but the bond they shared, was still one of a kind. 

The last of a kind. 

Aang gave a shaky breath. 

He loved his children, spirits, he loved them all  _ so much _ . But considering how little Kya splashed the veggie soup she hated without a touch, it was a safe bet to say she’d be a powerful waterbender just like her mother. Bumi… could be a late bloomer. Aang huffed, thinking about how Bumi couldn’t focus more than ten seconds on the air nomad history, yet seemed to be mesmerized by every exaggerated story Sokka shared. Water tribe traits seemed to be running pretty strong among his children.

Appa pointed somewhere with his head. Aang didn’t need to turn to know Appa was pointing at Katara. He had always understood what was on his mind.

“Perhaps. I don’t know,” Aang murmured with a tinge of guilt. Could finding a sky bison herd be a sign? Or was the timing a cruel game of fate? 

Annoyed, Appa growled and nudged him to turn. What was—  As Aang watched a baby sky bison curl over Katara’s flat belly, he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> It may not align with the canon as I'm still in the process of watching LOK.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
